


Let's Fly

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousCould you please do a Luke x reader? Maybe where they want to learn to fly and ask Luke to help. And it didn’t help that they have a huge crush on luke.





	Let's Fly

           You sat on top of one of the many X-Wings lining the hanger, sticking your head upside down into a droid cockpit. Everything seemed to be more or less in shape, but the droid which usually operated this particular vessel was complaining about some of the circuits. 

          You prided yourself in noticing the finer details other mechanics looked over when it came to the fine toning of an X-Wing, but you couldn’t find anything wrong with it.  You weren’t that surprised.  R2 had been acting a little more paranoid about the ship as of late. Normally this was a good thing as droids were more attuned to that sort of thing, but it seemed as if there were the slightest flutter in the system, he’d go straight to you insisting that you take a look at it.

          You pulled your head out, coming to the conclusion all you could do was run diagnostics one more time to see if anything popped up.  In the meantime, you could at least look at the hyper drive one more time.  

           You slid a little further down the wing to gather your tools, when you heard your name being called from across the tarmac.

           You turned, and a light blush fell instantly on your cheeks when you saw Luke Skywalker walking up to you with the sweetest smile on his face.

          “Skywalker, hey,” you greeted.  “I’m nearly finished. She should be all set to go by tonight.”

           “Find anything? he asked.

           You shook your head.

           “No, but better safe than sorry.”

           “I’m sorry for the trouble,” he said, looking a little embarrassed. “R2 usually isn’t this cautious about anything.”  

           You waved him off.

           “Not a problem.  At least when it’s your ship I don’t have to worry about replacing an entire wing.”

           Luke laughed a bit thinking back to the exact incident you were referring to.  It was a testament to Han’s piloting capabilities that he was able to land the X-Wing with only the frame holding it together.  It was not, however, one of his smoothest explanations claiming only that it was for a bet.

           “Glad to know I’m appreciated,” he said smiling.

           You smiled a bit yourself before turning back to the hyper drive, assuming that was the end of the conversation.

“Need a hand?” he asked suddenly.

You looked back at him in surprise, as your heart started to hammer in your chest.

           “Sure, if you want,” you said, sounding surprisingly nonchalant.

           Luke gave a brief nod before climbing up the ladder and taking a seat beside you.  

           You felt bad since there wasn’t much for him to do, but you didn’t have it in you to turn him away.  You just asked him to hand you a few tools and hold something down while you screwed it back in.

“How did you learn about all of this stuff anyway?” he asked, just as you declared you were done.

           “Self-taught,” you said simply.

           He looked at you in astonishment, causing butterflies to form instantly in your stomach.  

         “I’m not much of a fighter,” you explained. “I wanted to make myself useful somehow.”

           “Not as a pilot?”

           “I’ve never actually flown anything before,” you admitted, a little embarrassed.

           “Really?”

           “I mean, I want to learn,” you said, quickly. “I’ve been practicing in the simulator, but I’m not good enough to actually fly one of these.”

           “Would you like me to show you?” he asked.

           Your eyes went wide as you felt your stomach start to twist.

           “Really?”

           “Sure,” he said, looking suddenly rather nervous. “I doubt your that bad, you probably just need someone to help point out a few things.”

           “I don’t want you to go out of your way.  I can figure it out.”

           “It’s really not a big deal,” he assured with a smile. “I’ve got some time off coming up.  We’ll get together whenever you’re done with your work and practice.”

           Despite your better judgement, you nodded, feeling the excitement of finally being able to fly over power you.

           “Yeah, that’d be great,” you said, as a huge smile spread across your face. “Thank you.”

           Luke smiled as well just as he hand went to the rub the back of his neck.

           “Sure thing.”

           “Commander Skywalker.”

           You both turned to see one of the officers waving him down.

           Luke turned to you with an apologetic look.

           “I’m sorry, I have to…”

           “It’s fine,” you assured. “Thank you, again.”

           He nodded and slipped down the ladder before following behind the officer.

           You watched him as he went, taking a deep breath. How the hell were you going to make it through him teaching you how to fly when you couldn’t even get through a conversation without your whole body turning against you.  You looked down at your data pad to distract yourself, finding absolutely nothing wrong with his ship.  You sighed, running a hand over your face.  You supposed you’d just have to wait and see.

* * *

           To your complete, but entirely pleasant surprise, you didn’t make a complete fool of yourself in the simulator.  In fact, Luke seemed rather impressed you had gotten so far on your own without any extra help.

           This of course kicked your nerves up to eleven making your hands shake the second time around causing you to crash the simulator in a matter of minutes.  Luke remained infinitely patient with you the entire time, talking you through the basics, and bringing you encouragement even when you failed.

           “You’re getting better Y/N.  Trust me, you’re a faster learner than most.”

           His words always managed to make your heart race made worse when he’d occasionally sit behind you and guide your hands through the motions.  But, in some other ways, you were getting better just being around him.

           While your stomach continued to do back flips when you talked, you didn’t feel the need to hide your face or run in the opposite direction.  He made you feel comfortable.  He made you laugh and you got the impression he liked your company too.  

           Flying the simulator quickly became the best part of your day as the troubles of the galaxy seemed to fade away and it was just you and Luke.  

           After almost a month, Luke declared you were ready for the real thing.

           “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” you said nervously.

           “Y/N, you’ve beaten every test the simulation has thrown at you,” he said gently.  “You’re more than qualified.  I ran it by Mon Mothma and everything and she’s approved you using my X-Wing.  I’ll even let you use R2.”

           You groaned in embarrassment at the thought of Mon Mothma of all people be troubled by this.

           “Luke…”

           “You’re not going to get better by sitting in the dark,” he cut off.  “I promise, I’ll be on the radio the entire time.”

           You wanted to protest further, but you could tell by Luke’s face he wasn’t going to budge.

           “Fine,” you sighed.  “So when are we going to do this.”

           “Tomorrow,” he said, smiling in triumph.  “I’ll get R2 prepped tonight.”

           You’re eyes went wide, but before you could say a word to the contrary, Luke had run down the hallway and out of ear shot.

           That boy was going to kill you.

* * *

           The next day, you found yourself in the cockpit of Luke’s X-Wing running through all the check before take-off.

           “How are we looking R2?”

           The translation of the droid’s beep and whistles came on the display, giving you the all clear.  

           “You’ve got this Y/N,” Luke assured through your headset.  “Just remember what we practiced.”

           “Easy for you to say,” you said prepping the engines. “You’re not the one operating a military vehicle worth thousands of credits for the first time.”

           “No, my first time just happened to be before blowing up the Death Star.”

           You wanted to get mad of him for that comment, but found yourself laughing instead.

           “Show off,” you mumbled.

           Luke laughed and you felt your nerves start to disappear as you glided the ship through the hanger doors and into open space.

           You took it slow at first, just getting used to the controls.  You had to push of them a little harder than you did in the simulator and you noticed yourself checking your speed more often than was probably necessary.  Soon enough though, you started to gain confidence and ran through some of the basic maneuvers you had practically memorized.

           Luke stayed with you the entire time, occasionally giving you advice, but mostly just spouting encouragement and excitement as you spun and twisted yourself around the command ship.  You felt a rush of adrenaline as you sped past one of the outer window, finally realizing just why everyone you had ever known wanted to be a pilot.

           The smile didn’t leave your face, even as you guided the ship back inside the hanger doors and landed safely to the ground.

           You stepped out of the X-Wing and slid down the ladder to find Luke there to greet you.  He wore the biggest smile on his face as he pulled you into an excited hug.  

           “That was amazing!” he exclaimed.  “One more like that and we can have you flying in Rogue Squadron in no time.”

           “All thanks to you,” you said.  “I seriously couldn’t had done it without you.”

           “I’m sure you would had figured it out,” he brushed off, pulling away enough to look over your face.

           You don’t know what came over you.  Somewhere between adrenaline still pumping in your system, and the pride clearly showing in his eyes you found the confidence to throw your arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

           It didn’t last long.  Almost as soon as your lips met his, you realized your mistake and that he wasn’t kissing you back.

           You pulled away to find him staring at you with a look of complete bewilderment on his face.  

           “I’m so sorry,” you said, as panic took over. “I didn’t…”

           You never got a chance to finish your thoughts as Luke silenced you with a kiss of his own.  

           Your eyes fell closed instantly, as he pulled you closer to him.  It was simple and sweet and left you smiling as he pulled away from you.

           “It’s alright,” he said.  “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

           “Really?”

           He looked down at his boots, obviously embarrassed.

           “I think R2 caught on,” he said sheepishly. “That’s why he wanted you to look over my ship so often.”

           You found yourself growing a new appreciation for the droid, as you shook your head.

           “Remind me to thank him later.”

           Luke laughed lightly as the pair of you made your way out of the hanger. 

           You really needed to thank that droid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined


End file.
